


Sword and Shield

by enjoy_my_trash



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Band Fic, Body Worship, Death, Destruction, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Musicians, Slash, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoy_my_trash/pseuds/enjoy_my_trash
Summary: Basically two fictional people wanting to fuck but knows that there are a lot of differences between one another. You're at a Dethklok concert, things take an unexpected turn. Nathan looks like he's been letting you take the spotlight. But why? He didn't even know you. And you didn't even know him. You only loved his body. Knew nothing about his mind or heart and the same went for Nathan about you. Yet why does he let this happen?
Relationships: Nathan Explosion/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Sword and Shield

There you stood, centerstaged at the concert of your dreams. Dethklok. Your eyes immediately went to their lead singer, Nathan Explosion. You looked over at his crowd of fans that seemed to surround you and smother you until Nathan couldn't see you anymore. Not that he was paying attention in the first place for he always started the concert by looking at the floor all grim-like. Once he lifted his head, his eyes glued to yours as he started to sing in his satisfyingly unholy voice.

He screamed the other Explosion fans away from you, you watched as their bodies dwindled one by one, leaving you right where you stood. Blood splattered all around you and the front of the stage. Krank amps thrummed and cracked the floor, sending thousands to their deaths and separated many from their friends and family yet you still stood in the same place in front of the stage, the floor cracked around you and the stage as it uprooted itself into the sky. You managed to look down and see the others suffering and screeching in pain as Nathan sung more deep and cynical words.

"YOU ARE MY SHIELD AND I AM YOUR SWORD. TOGETHER WE SHALL FIGHT, FOR YOU ARE MY LIGHT AND I AM YOUR LORD."

You watched as Nathans foot stomped the stage and his head sway back and forth, his long strands of hair flying in either direction he went in. He never took his eyes off you, the audience around you two was non-existent. And that's just the way Nathan wanted it to be. No one in his life but you and him. As selfish as that maybe, you knew nothing about him, and he knew nothing about you. You just knew he was your favorite lead singer at the time and sometimes that's all you needed to kickstart another one of your fantasies.

You looked Nathan up and down and he did the same to you when you weren't paying attention. He wanted to bring you to your knees like he did everyone else yet you still _stood_. He knew there was something different about you or the entire situation all together, but that wasn't what all of this was about... It was about you and Nathan. How you admired his hard-knock-life lifestyle, his once six pack, now a flabby waste of effort. You wondered how he lived with himself brooding every day about how he wished his life could end. Causing death and destruction around him just might be his point exactly.

You felt yourself slip away from the real world and begin to only focus on Nathan. He continues his singing but you cannot hear him. The people below him were either dead or still there being idiots slipping in their own blood while you were having the time of your life fantasizing about just how brutal Nathan could fuck you if he'd wanted to. 

Sadly it could not happen. You were too different from each other and you wondered if he could tell too. He probably knew every last one of his fans were completely different from him, that's why he chooses to stay single. He's tried with women before but either his band or his just plain weird lifestyle held him back. He wanted someone, anyone to be by his side... And it seemed like death was just a symbol of his heart wanting more than that. You felt the ground beneath you begin to pull away from the stage, you were going to become like the others... Beneath him. Instead of within him. 


End file.
